


Tattle Rendezvous

by minty_galaxy



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabble, F/F, M/M, but on a whole different perspective, it jin and irene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_galaxy/pseuds/minty_galaxy
Summary: In which Irene and Jin meet up regularly to sympathize with each other's walking disasters.





	Tattle Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble stemming from a banter that Rawe and I had.
> 
> Because you know, in a world full of HyunJin (???) and SeungJoon (??) (i dunno those hetero ships name nor do i wanna know, hah!), I SHALL BE THE BEARER OF THESE NAMJIN AND WENRENE SHIPS, THE BEACON OF RAINBOW LIGHTS IN MIDST OF THE HETERO STORM, THE GRAND MARSHAL OF THE PARADE, THE-- okay i shall stop now...
> 
> ENJOY!

It was a rather quiet, and peaceful Monday morning. The adults were at work, and kids were at school, hence, there were only a handful of people that can be seen roaming around the usually busied street of Brockville. There, just a little down from King Street West stood a small, yet homey cafe called Cosies. The baristas were doing their chores slowly as there were barely customers coming in, wiping the counter, brewing coffee and preparing pastries for the rush hour that was the lunch break. And just a little further than the front counter, slightly at the back, quite hidden and private from the world outside, sat a couple.

 

From outside, they were what people would have called a perfect match. Both were extremely gorgeous, and they possessed this kind of aura that will make people turn to look at them twice. And my, my were they not laughing and talking happily to each other, just like any other people in love. What a beautiful picture. Probably that's what people-- a  _ stranger--  _ will perceive them as. 

 

Except for the fact that Irene Bae and Kim Seokjin were gay as fuck.

 

Yep. That's right.

 

And what people were seeing as a playful banter between a couple, was just them gossiping about their respective significant others. Because seriously being married to Wendy Son and Kim Namjoon respectively, was like having a big child to tend to.

 

“That is like the fifth chair he broke, noona! THE FIFTH! Oh god, I just can’t comprehend how he had manage to survive before!” the pink haired male said exasperatedly.

 

The brunette in front of him just chuckled amusedly, “And my dear wife got locked outside of her car yet again. I’m pretty sure the next time it happens again, I’m going to forbid her from driving a car ever again.”

 

“Oh come on, noona,” now it was Jin’s turn to laugh, “we all know that won’t happen. You are so whipped for that girl. One puppy eye is all that it takes to make you turn all mushy and relent!” He said between his laughter, whilst Irene was hitting his shoulder repeatedly muttering “I’M NOT WHIPPED” all the while. Although the blush on her face said otherwise. 

 

“But all jokes aside though, I’m pretty concerned about her. I mean, yeah sure, sometimes she can be mature, but she is forgetful and way too spontaneous.”

 

“Yeah, remember that one time she just crossed the street without looking left or right because she was too happy to see you?”

 

“Oh god, please, I don’t want to remember that. I almost die of a heart attack that day! And that idiot still had the audacity to ask me why I was screaming the whole time,” said the face-palming brunette, “oh yeah, wasn’t that when Namjoon sprained his wrist?”

 

Jin sighed at the memory, “Yep, he was too shocked seeing Wendy dashing through the busy street that he tripped over himself, and proceed to make a fuss. Talk about being an idiot.”

 

“That reminds me of that time when Wendy ambushed my ex-boyfriend, even managed to almost choke him in a headlock, all because we had a photoshoot together, and that dork thought he was trying to do something to me.”

 

“That Park-something guy? You had a photoshoot with him? How come I didn’t know about this? What did he do?!  Oh my god, did Wendy really do that? OMG MY HERO!”

 

“Oh hush, it’s all business, we’ve both moved on. He’s in a happy relationship now, and dude was not that bad, Jinnie.”

 

“Noona, he broke your heart. He should be glad we didn’t break his face,” Jin huffed. Irene chuckled at the sight and proceed to ruffle his hair, eliciting a whine of protest from the said male.

 

“Anyway, he was just helping me get up after I stumbled on the props when all of a sudden that dumb-dumb flew out of nowhere and proceed to almost choking him. It was a sight to behold actually, how one small lady managed to knock down a guy, a model at that. I’d be laughing my ass off if I didn’t notice he almost went blue,” Irene explained while sipping on her latte, “Oh yeah, I think it was around the time when you and Namjoon were in the Bahamas. It was a last minute photoshoot.”

 

“Oh yeah, Bahamas. You really should go there, noona. It’s so pretty. The sea was so vast and crystal clear. It’s just so mesmerizing. What’s more mesmerizing was that we spent the last night there at the hospital because you know, someone decided to go run after a bloody crab and proceed to fall into the open sea. He was so damn lucky there was some lifeguards around. Good god!”

 

She chuckled, “It’s truly a wonder how those two even survived before this.” 

 

“I had a talk with his mom before, she said they have almost five boxes of first aid kit at home, and they never ran out of plasters. According to her, where Kim Namjoon stands, an accident is bound to happen. Which is why right now I have placed first aid kits all over the house.”

 

“Even the closet?”

 

“Especially the closet. Have I ever told you how he managed to clamp his fingers each time he opens the closet's door? Or that time when he tried to take his jacket and managed to take down the entire row of clothes? I found him in a cloth avalanche noona, an avalanche! And it took me one whole day to clean everything alone because that dork almost got a concussion and got warded!” Jin put his head in his hands exasperatedly.

 

Irene offered a sympathetic pat on his back while trying to hold back her laugh, “There, there, Jinnie. It’s okay, they’re idiots, but they’re our idiots.”

 

As if on cue, the peacefulness of the cafe was disrupted by the sound of two noisy dorks, a red-haired girl and a blond guy. The equally handsome pair were talking animatedly to each other, not caring about the surrounding. They seemed to have spotted the duo, now as both wore that wide ass grin, and made their way towards Irene and Jin’s direction. Jin raised his hand to wave at them when the blond had accidentally knocked his feet to the table’s leg and was now hopping around in pain, while the girl, in an attempt to help her dear friend, accidentally stumbled, and proceed to fall down.

 

Irene and Jin simultaneously let out a sigh before making their way towards their significant others.

 

“You’re right noona, these people are idiots, but they’re our idiots.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> beta-ed by my dear friends, Rawe, and 나비. Thanks guys, you're awesome :3


End file.
